Pokemon GO with Chiaki
by clapsformia
Summary: Chiaki attempts to persuade and teach the other characters to play Pokémon Go. This is honestly a bunch of crack and things may get out of hand but I was bored and needed something to write so here is my trashterpiece.
1. Hajime Hinata

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are really short. Feel free to leave character suggestions for upcoming chapters Next one is going to be Nagito :)**

Chiaki was looking around for Hajime when she saw him laying down on the bench by the fountain.

"Hajime!"

He sat up when he heard his name being called and smiled.

"Hey Chiaki. So what did you want to show me?" he asked kindly.

Chiaki was ecstatic to show him the new game that got released a few days ago, so she set up a meeting with him after school to see if he wanted to play it.

She took a seat next to him and took out her phone, opening up the game.

"Okay, so this new game called " _Pokemon Go_ " and I was hoping you'd play it with me." she beamed.

Hinata nodded.

"Sure! I'll download it then you can teach me how to play." he replied as he took out his phone.

After a few moments, his phone successfully installed the game and he booted it up. He filled in his details and customized his character before speaking to Chiaki again.

"Alright, now what?"

"Stand up and follow me."

Both of them got off the bench and made their way out of the school. As they walked, their characters moved in the game.

"So as you keep walking, you will eventually come across some Pok- Oh! You got one!" Chiaki exclaimed, looking at his screen.

It was a Bulbasaur, and Hajime followed the instructions on the screen on how to catch it.

Once he got the hang of the game, they decided to play for a while together, Chiaki occasionally giving tips to him in order to become a better player.

"Wait, stop. I got one." she said, tapping on the Clefairy before Hajime turned to face her.

On the screen, the Clefairy was perched near Hajime's shoulder.

Suddenly, and idea sprung into her head.

Chiaki slowly moved her phone upwards until the Clefairy was now on Hajime's face.

"Hey, Hajime. It's on your lips!" she grinned.

Instinctively, Hajime moved his hands to where his lips were.

"Wait, what-?"

Chiaki brought his hands down to his sides and tiptoed to peck him on the lips.

Hajime's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ch- _Chiaki_! What was that for?"

She giggled.

"That was a thank you for playing ' _Pokemon Go'_ with me."


	2. Nagito Komaeda

**A/N: Inspired by some Tumblr post I saw a few weeks ago! Hope you enjoy this :) Feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thanks to Dash master 48 for the review on the previous chapter!**

Chiaki was walking around the school, ignoring her growling stomach as she played ' _Pokemon Go_ '. She circled back to her classroom to find Nagito, spending his lunch time scrawling a bunch of nonsense about hope in his notebook. Checking the time on her phone, she sighed.

 _There's still a bit of time left. Maybe he might want to play this with me_ …, she thought.

Deciding to approach him, she put her phone down on top of his notebook, showing him the game.

"Do you want to play ' _Pokemon Go'_ with me?" she asked.

Nagito's eyes were filled with a dark void but when he looked up, they gradually returned to their normal state.

"I would but I left my phone at home." he smiled.

Chiaki shook her head, "That's okay. You can just use mine."

He gasped, "Lending your phone to trash like me? How kind!" his eyes glimmered as he picked up the phone.

Chiaki ignored him as he stood up and they both exited the room.

"You do know how to play right?" she asked.

"No, but it looks simple. I'll figure it out." he responded.

They were walking towards the Pokestop at the school's entrance. Nagito tapped on it and began to collect the items that fell out.

"Oh, how hopeful!" he cheered.

Chiaki followed him as he made his way back to the building. At one point, he suddenly stopped and pointed at the Pokemon which had appeared on the screen.

"Is that a Pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes, that's a Weedle! Tap on it and then you can catch it."

Nagito did as he was told, which then brought up a screen where the Weedle was stood on the ground, making noises at him.

"Okay, now what do I do?"

Chiaki pointed at the Pokeball.

"You see that there? Use it at the Weedle and you'll catch it."

Nagito gave her a puzzled expression.

"Use it? How?" he asked.

"Just throw it."

Nagito's face brightened up, proving to Chiaki that he now understood.

He lifted the phone up with one hand.

"Um. Nagito, what are y-"

…Then proceeded to throw the object on the floor in front of him.

They watched as Chiaki's phone hit the rocky ground, smashing it into pieces. What was once a nice iPhone had now turned into a shattered, unfunctional piece of technology. Wires could be seen sticking out of the sides- yet somehow, you could still hear the taunting cries from the Weedle.

After moments of silence, Nagito finally spoke.

"Oh…How unlucky."

Chiaki didn't know whether to feel sad about the loss of her phone, or mad that Nagito had broken it.

So instead, she just turned her head and looked up at him.

"What the fuck Nagito."


	3. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

**A/N: Yea so this is a bit short and rushed and nothing much really happens only because I didn't know how to end it :/ Might write another chapter about him in case I get any better ideas!**

After what happened with Nagito, Chiaki wasn't about to let anyone use her phone again. That didn't mean she had entirely given up on trying to get people to play with her though.

Chiaki entered the classroom early in the morning to see Fuyuhiko sitting in his seat as always, feet up on his desk and his eyes closed. She was about to ask him if he wanted to play _Pokemon Go_ with her but stopped in her tracks when she remembered his background. He was the Ultimate Yakuza after all, so who knew how he'd react to this sort of thing. Maybe asking him to play a video game was going a bit too far, he'd probably think she was trying to disdain him.

As a result, she decided not to approach him. However, before she could even take a step towards her seat, his eyes snapped open and glared at her.

"Oi, you've been standing there for quite some time. What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Chiaki replied simply.

Fuyuhiko readjusted his position in his seat so that he was now sitting up properly.

"Don't give me that. You clearly had something to say to me so say it."

Not wanting to test his patience, Chiaki took out her phone; opening up _Pokemon Go_ before showing him the screen.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play this game with me."

Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue.

"Tch, _that_ shitty game? Are you trying to imply that I'm a kid?" he spat, "Do you know how many dumbasses have gotten hurt because of it? Don't be one of them and just delete the damn game!"

She wasn't hurt or surprised by Fuyuhiko's retorts but Chiaki didn't know how to react. He was right about the part where people carelessly got hurt though, so she knew he had a point. It wasn't enough to make her delete the game, that's for sure. She was just glad that he was trying to look out for her in his own way.

"Okay then." she said, starting to make her way to her seat.

" _Argh, okay!_ I'll play with you!" he suddenly scowled. Chiaki smiled, turning back.

They managed to play for a while before class started. Chiaki found that he was actually quite a good thrower, landing spot on within the green circle every time he encountered a Pokemon. Although that was great and all, it seemed the only Pokemon which were attracted to him were Rattatas and Zubats.

" _I don't give a fuck about you, you dumbass Zubat!_ " he bellowed as he tapped on another one. Meanwhile, Chiaki was scoring a wide variety of Pokemon and playing the game without a single complaint.

The bell rang, signaling for the start of the school day.

"Let's head back-"

" _Don't make me play this stupid game anymore!_ " Fuyuhiko cut her off, storming back to their classroom without her.

Chiaki sighed.

 _At least he agreed to play…_


End file.
